I Will Conquer (Alois X Hannah)
by LeAlois
Summary: Partnered up at a young age, Alois and Hannah fall in love. They were so in tune with each other, compatible, so powerful. Marriage is a gift. The Fanalis are a hunting tribe of the dark continent of Africa .They were strong, they were fast and they were not human. They ruled these jungles since Pangea, that is until the slave traders come. It is a fight to the death for survival.
1. The Fanalis

The sun shined bright in the magnificent blue sky littered with big fluffy clouds. The sound of life vibrated all around them. The waterfall fell into the rushing river. The smell of rain and fresh air filled their nostrils. The trees and plants stood tall and proud all around them. They painted with the colors of the wind. They sang with the voices of the mountain. They heard the wolf cry to the moon, heard the lion roar.

This was Alma Torran, This was home.

Sweat stung her eyes. Her breath was hard. Her sultry sapphires were set on a target. Her large breast bounced, her body lithe and curvy. Her feet rise and fell on the rich jungle floor with a loud thump. She flew like the wind, her long lavender hair whipping behind her. On her face was a black chain, connected from her left nostril to her ear, sapphires in the links.

" _I am Tau,_ " She said. " _Daughter of Asha, native Fanalis to the dark continent of Africa and I will conquer._ "

She darted around a tree and ran into a wide clearing. She whipped around and took stance, her hands up to protect her face and her feet dig into the rich dirt, taking purchase. A ferocious growl ripped through the air just as her opponent entered the ring. A big beastly hyena, white in color with black spots, sharp rows of teeth and beady red eyes.

She took a deep breath and composed herself. She opened her mouth wide and let out a piercing scream, it rang through on all seven planes. The beast growled and charged. She charged the beast, head on. With a start she lifted her foot and delivered a kick to the beast's head, sending it flying. She gave it no time to recover, she charged the beast again, sending a bone crushing blow down on its skull. It roared with anger and swung it's clawed hand, knocking the Fanalis away. She dug her heels into the dirt as she flew backward. She raised her hand and made it into a fist, slamming it into the floor to come to a stop. She looked up, her eyes set with determination. Then she charged once more.

It was a back and forth, the Fanalis threw kicks and blows and the beast swiped and bit at her. She knocked it's bloody snout away from her side. When the beast reared back, she sent a kick into it's middle, grabbing it's snout when it hunched over. The beast thrashed and roared as she put the dragon hold on it. With a grunt, the Fanalis lifted the beast up and slammed it down onto the floor.

Her chest burned. Her head hurt. She was bleeding where the beast had scratched her. The beast got back up and pawed at the dirt, it's red eyes set on her. All of a sudden, a stake whizzed past her head and straight into one of the red eyes. The beast roared and blindly charged, filled with rage. She readied herself, taking stance.

The beast didn't even get halfway to her when it collected a sideways kick from another Fanalis, sending it into the trunk of a tree. The fanalis glanced at her, his red eyes set and serious. He charged the beast and grabbed the neck, lifting the beast up and slamming it down. He picked up the beast and slammed it down, repeatedly. It fought and writhed, but his hold was iron. With a grunt, he stomped on the beast's chest and pulled at its neck. It howled and whimpered, that is until it was missing a head.

With blood on his hands and his white clothing, the Fanalis stepped away from the beast and looked up at her. His red eyes faded to icy blue. His wavy blonde hair blew with the wind. A smile graced his lips. "Hannah," he said, "I thought I heard your battle cry."

Hannah let her posture relax. Then she glared at him, anger in her sapphire eyes. "I had it," She snapped as she stomped over to the other Fanalis.

He arched his eyebrow and tilted his head. "Who are you getting sassy with? It's not like you actually told me, your husband, you were running off into the jungle."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not sorry, Alois." She gave him a sassy look, slowly crossed her hands and looked him up and down.

Alois stared at Hannah for a second. Then he walked over to her and took her hands. She didn't object. She watched him with a sassy look upon her face. He stared into her sapphire eyes, seemingly studying her. "Husband and Wife, Best friends for life. We're a team Hannah," he said softly. Hannah looked into his blue eyes and her anger started to melt away.

Hannah sighed and looked down at their hands. She took her hands away from him and sauntered over to the nearest tree and leaned on its rich chocolate brown trunk. She looked up at the magnificently blue sky and let sigh. Alois put his hands behind his back and watched his wife as she walked away, tilting his head in curiosity.

Hannah was a Nubian woman of rich cocoa brown skin. Standing 5'8 tall with a curvy silhouette, everything about her was voluptuous. She had long lavender hair braided in a long french braid. Beautiful sapphire eyes with long lashes and plump dark lips. She had hooded eyelids with close-set eyes, a pug button nose, sculpted cheekbones with long-oval facial features. On her cheek was a chain made of black iron, with precious rubies in the links. It linked to her left nostril all the way to her left ear. She had a silver piercing on her lower lip. She had white cloth wrapped around her chest, pressing on her breast enough to show the imprint of her nipples and white cloth around her waist like a skirt that ended mid-thigh, her feet were bare with gold bangles around her ankle's. She had white tribal tattoos on her upper arms, barbaric markings.

"So you're just gonna walk away from me when I want to be sentimental, Hannah?" Alois sucked in air. "Alright then."

Hannah chuckled softly and blinked. She gently smiled up at the sky before looking down at her husband. "Sorry, I'm just a bit... I've got so many things on my mind Alois..." Hannah said softly. She didn't want to look into his intense icy blue eyes, they made her feel naked. She looked down at her bare feet and began to dig her toes into the dirt.

Alois arched his eyebrow. "What kind of things?" He asked. "Look at me when you're talking to me, I'm your husband, your brother, not a stranger."

Hannah gently bit her lip. She hesitated, but she looked up at the other fanalis.

Alois was a crossbreed Fanalis of pale skin. Standing at 5'9 with a slim, muscular silhouette, his limbs lithe. He had long wavy blonde hair that ended at his shoulder, he kept in a bun with an imperial gold hair clasp. He had intense icy blue eyes with, his lips were thin and pale, sometimes pink. He had deep-set cat-like eyes with wide eyelids. A strong jaw with sculpted cat-like features and a thin, narrow nose. His lower lip had a silver piercing and there was a golden chain linking from his right nostril to his right ear, rubies in the link. He wore gold armor covering his chest with a sash around his waist and nothing on his arms and legs. He has two metal bracelets on each wrist.

Hannah just couldn't stand to look at him in the eye when she kept the truth from him. She fought the urge to look away. He made her feel naked, vulnerable. She didn't like it one bit. Maybe that was why they were so compatible. "Nothing," She said.

Alois frowned. "How can you be thinking of nothing? Is that not classified as not thinking at all?" He questioned. Alois took his hands from behind his back and walked over to Hannah. Hannah flinched when he raised his hand and punched the tree trunk next to her head. Alois looked her in her eyes and spoke. " _If you don't want to tell me, Hannah, that's fine. I always find out in the end._ " A smile grew on his lips. He moved forward and pressed his pale lips to her dark lips.

Hannah's eyes fluttered close. She rose her hand and put it on his soft, warm cheek. Alois pulled back and looked at her beautiful, erotic face. He kissed her once more, a soft short kiss. Then he smiled. "Now help me get this back to the village."

Hannah smiled, her pearly white teeth showing. "You've gotta catch me first." She darted around him and took off, her feet barely touching the jungle floor as she ran. Alois licked his lip and chuckled as he turned around just in time to see her disappear around a wall of vines. Then he took off after her.

...

The Fanalis were a hunting tribe of the dark continent of Africa. Their village, Alma Torran, named after their homeland stood tall and proud in the Jungles of the southern dark continent not far away from the ocean. Fanalis children ran around playing and shouting, Fanalis women attended to the children and babies, The men brought back their bounty from the hunt and trained those who were old enough to learn. Alma Torran was full of loud, homely cacophony. Wild flowers grew everywhere, trees stood proud and tall, the air was fresh. Large white tents, bamboo and wood houses, and long storage houses crowded the village.

A butterfly fluttered past Hannah's face as she walked. She had the beast's head hoisted over her shoulder and Alois had the body on his back. The children stopped playing, looking on with their eyes wide. Women and men alike paused to look upon the two Fanalis warriors. Both Fanalis grunted and threw the beast down upon the floor.

"I need a bath," Alois said as he looked down at his soiled clothing. Hannah tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She cleared her throat and held out her hand. "I could clean your armor." She said, taking a step closer to her husband.

Alois groaned and sunk himself into the hot spring. His wavy blonde hair fell onto his shoulders. He leaned back and closed his eyes, letting the hot water are the aches out of his bones. Hannah sat next to him, her feet dipping into the hot spring. She idly cleaned his golden armor with a damp piece of cloth. It was quiet for a while. Alois basked in his long awaited bath and Hannah cleaned her husband's golden armor with no complaints.

"How was your day?" Hannah asked as she paused and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She looked down at him, trying to keep her eyes off of his cock that was very much visible under the clear water.

Alois didn't open his eyes. "My mother baited me to train Luka. He isn't even of age yet. You know I can't say no to my mother. She'd thump me so hard."

Hannah gently giggled. "But you're a grown man, you're 19." Hannah remarked.

Alois shrugged. "She doesn't care. I'm still her child." He said. "How was your day?"

Hannah put down his armor and leaned back, looking up at the tropical pink and orange flowers that grew on the tree branches. She let out a breath. "I woke up early," She said. "And I vomited."

"Are you sick?" Alois opened his eyes and brought his hand in front of his face and inspected his nails.

"No," Hannah said.

"Did you eat something that doesn't agree with you?" He asked.

"No, I drank something that didn't agree with me. I took a vaginal shot." Hannah said casually.

Alois' expression contorted into that of confusion. "Huh?" He looked up at his wife. "What the hell are you saying, Hannah?"

Hannah looked down at him. She gently smiled. "I'm saying I'm pregnant, Alois."

Alois' eyes flicked from her face to her flat stomach. He let out a laugh, a smile playing on his lips. "You're not shitting me? Promise me you aren't pulling on my balls?"

Hannah giggled and covered her mouth. "No," She said softly. " _We're finally starting a family._ "

* * *

 ** _A/N "Tau" Is an African name meant for a boy, It means "Lion" (I debated giving that name to Alois, but Hannah is an underrated character and she needs more recognition). "Asha" Is an African name meant for a girl, it means "To Live". Africa was called the Dark Continent in the 1800's because it was under explored. The Dark Continent in Magi is the shape of Africa- So now you know where I got the setting from._**

 ** _If you liked this, there is more in the making. Bookmark, Kudos and comment~._**


	2. If You Love Me

The steady beat of the congo drum is slowly paced. The air is fresh. The sky is blue. The grass is green.

Hannah had a soft smile on her face. Her hands were leveled by her breast opening and closing, her hips moved with each beat of the drum. "You're doing fine, keep it up." She assured in a warm, welcoming manner. The little girls giggled and looked at each other, talking amongst themselves as their hips moved into tune with Hannah's and the drum beat.

"Girls," Hannah said. "Focus. You wouldn't want to look pagaley in front of the village."

The little girls couldn't stifle their giggles and excitement. They continued their dancing, trying their best to behave. "Now start moving your feet the same time you move your hips, like so," Hannah began to move her feet with each hip, creating a steady rhythm. The young Fanalis girls eagerly copied her, proudly trying to out-do the other.

"In tune, Ayana- like that, perfect." Hannah nodded at the little girl and then returned her view to all five little girls in front of her. "Now start moving side to side, two steps left and two steps right," Hannah did as she instructed. The little girls copied, trying to look as graceful and womanly as Hannah. Hannah let out a soft laugh and looked up. She caught sight of Alois sitting under a coconut tree, sharpening his sword as he watched her. Hannah chortled and shook her head.

"I think that's enough for today, run along." Hannah shooed the young fanalis away. Then she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and made her way over to her husband. She eased herself down beside him and offered him a smile. "Why are you such a pervert?" She asked.

Alois ran the blade of his sword over the iron sharpener once more before he looked up at Hannah. "I like the way your hips move." He said, a smirk playing on his lips.

Hannah rolled her eyes and pulled her hair over her shoulder and began to braid it. "Why are you sharpening your sword? You barely use it." She asked as she glanced down at the iron sword, it had a black iron handle. It was true, Alois was a man who took pride in his strength. He barely used any weapons unless it was completely necessary, but he didn't really use his strength unless he had to. That was what Hannah liked about him, he didn't abuse power. He would have been a gentle giant if he was of a big breed, but he was not.

Alois shrugged. "It helps to be prepared." He put the sword aside and turned to Hannah. "So, what have you been up to? Are you telling anyone about the baby?" He asked as he looked Hannah up and down. She wore her simple white cloth wrappings, as always.

Hannah shook her head. "I don't want anyone to know until I start to show," She looked him in the eyes. "And that includes your mother, Alois."

Alois groaned and looked away. "Come on Hannah, you know she's been bugging me for months about this." He said in a whiny tone.

Hannah shook her head and threw her french braid on her back. "Nope, because once we start telling people I won't be treated the same. The elders might even take away my chain of honor."

Alois let out a sigh and pressed his lips together. "Alright, I respect your decision." He looked up at the palm leaves, the cracks of blue sky between the leaves and the ripe coconuts.

Hannah leaned in and kissed his cheeks. "Just a few months is all." She said softly. Alois turned his head and locked her lips in a kiss. It was wet and passionate. Hannah's eyes fluttered close and so did his own. Hannah reached over and placed her hand on his forearm, giving it a gentle squeeze. Alois caressed her face and gently took her chin. Hannah bit his bottom lip before diving back into the kiss.

When the kiss broke, Hannah's breath was ragged. Alois bit his lip, looking into her sultry sapphire eyes. A soft smile played on his lips. Hannah couldn't help but smile back at him, his smile was contagious. She reached up and caressed his handsome face, then she reached over and picked up his sword and the iron sharpener. "It helps to be prepared, right?" She began to sharpen the sword intently, running the sword over the iron and then running the iron over the sword before flipping it and starting again.

Alois slowly licked his bottom lip and watched her. The way her nimble hands moved quickly, the way her slim fingers grasped the iron and the sword handle.

 _"If you love me, you go buy me wedding ring~ Ah~ If you like me you go pay me salary~,_ " Hannah's voice was like honey, deep and soulful but subtle and soft at the same time. She held a basket at her side that was full of berries and nuts as she walked, swinging her womanly hips side to side.

" _Soup wey sweet_ na _money dey cook am_ ," Mina sang aloud with her friend, holding her head high. " _If you want it you go spend to chop am, Ahah~_ "

Hannah spun around, her braid swinging with her. She held out her hand and bent her back before spinning around once more. " _Oga_ tia ga na kpa _we_ t'ego  
 _My mate they do holiday for ocean front~_ " She sang aloud, moving her hips gracefully with rhythm as she stepped side to side.

Mina slowly turned in a circle, holding her basket upon her head. " _My front eh, my back eh, Dey do you_ ishin gbaka," She ran her hands over her breast and pushed out her rear end. " _If you want to_ gbadun _me well, Mr. Man you must ginger~_ "

The two women ignored everyone on the trail in favor of their singing and dancing. Men looked upon Hannah's beautiful figure and her dancing and they listened to Mina's voice. The singing and dancing fanalis women disappeared around a tree and soon their voices faded away.

"What's the the gossip among the others?" Hannah asked curiously as she picked ripe red berries. "I have been tied up in other matters."

Mina giggled and covered her mouth. "Like your partner turn husband~," She said sweetly. Hannah rolled her eyes and turned to look at Mina. "Are you gonna tease me about it forever?" She asked.

Mina was a woman of brown skin with a red undertone. She stood 5'5 with a slim curvy silhouette, her bust was medium and her hips were full. She had long black hair, she kept some pinned up with an imperial gold clasp while the rest flowed down her shoulders. She had long, oval features with a narrow nose with warm brown eyes that had monolid eyelids. She wore a deep red sari and gold bangles around her feet and hands. She had a silver piercing on her lower lip.

Mina hummed and walked over to another berry bush. "Maybe~" She hummed as she picked a few more.

Hannah waved her hand. "Tumbum (Whatever)," she said.

Mina dramatically sighed and turned around. "So I hear somebody is getting divorced," She said excitedly.

Hannah's eyes widened. "Is it Mey and Fin?" She asked. "Because from what I've been hearing is he went with another woman."

"Mhm~ The woman is that pretty little blonde one who doesn't fight for her own, she just sits in a mirror and combs her hair. " Mina twirled a strand of her nior hair and rolled her eyes. "I mean, what would she do if the slave traders were to invade? She can't just kick them, they've got some top-notch shit."

Hannah shrugged. "I don't know about her, but I'm not trying to be a sex slave for anyone. I'm not going down without a fight."

Mina giggled and smirked. "But you are his sex slave, are you not? Can't have a marriage without sex." Mina threw her hands up.

"Will you please-"

Hannah did not get to finish her sentence, a twig was snapped. Both Fanalis women dropped their baskets and took a defensive stance.

"Who is there?" Hannah demanded. "Show yourself before I am forced to hurt you."

Mina tightened her jaw, eyes searching the tropical lush for a sign. All was quiet for a good minute. Then two fanalis children came running out of the lush, laughing and giggling. Hannah relaxed her stance and let out a sigh. Mina gave the fanalis boy a good thump on the head, sending him running. Hannah bent down and picked up her basket and put it on her head.

"We'd better get back." She suggested, placing a hand on her hip.

Mina nodded and picked up her basket, putting it on her hip. "Please. Anything else that sneaks up on us is getting killed."

A fanalis child ran up and grabbed Mina's arm. "Come quick! Enfer and Royal are fighting!"

" _You cannot step in the same river twice_ ," His mother used to tell him. " _The river waits for no one_."

Alois walked along the river bank, his hand behind his back as he looked at the rushing clear water. He could see the fish swimming along the bottom. He could see the plants. He could see the sandy floor. It reminded him of Egypt, of the Nile. That was where Alois had come from. He could remember a woman's face, round and dark with the most brilliant blue eyes. He could remember reaching for her nior locks. He could remember her smiling down at him. Alois liked to think that was his mother, being she had his same blue eyes. But he had a mother, she was here and she always told him that was where he had come from. The men had brought him back with the spoils of war.

His intense icy blue eyes reflected the gentle waves. Alois let out a sigh and looked down at his bare feet as he walked.

 _"Fear is a disease that weakens the heart and poisons the soul."_

Alois always remembered a man telling him that. The voice was husky and gruff. He found himself remembering it often, with the life that he led, with exactly _what_ he was. Alois kicked up some sand and spun around, then continued walking. Maybe it was his father. Alois would make sure to tell his own son that when he was old enough- if Hannah birthed a son.

"And exactly what are you doing?" Came a voice from beside him.

Alois looked up at the source of the voice and rolled his eyes. "I'm not in the mood, Enfer. Move your pint-sized ass."

They chuckled and fell into stride with Alois. "Isn't it funny my warrior name means hell? When my actual name means heaven?"

"I don't care, Ciel." Alois sighed as he pinched his nose bridge.

"Oh," Ciel stopped to look at him. "You will care when I wash the floor with you for calling me short."

Alois blinked and looked Ciel up and down. He took a step closer, his jaw tightening. "I'm sorry?" He asked. "Who exactly are you going to wash the floor with? You can't even produce enough sperm to make your mother proud, oops- forgot she's dead."

Ciel chuckled and licked his bottom lip. "Is that all you've got?" He asked casually.

Alois gave Ciel one hard shove. "Pray to Solomon I won't kill you." He towered over Ciel, looking down at him with murderous intent in his eyes.

Ciel smirked. "You seem to think because you are bigger you will win."

A large piece of bamboo was slipped between the two fanalis men. "You two are brothers~ Where is the love? Aren't we all Fanalis?"

Hannah waltzed right on in there and took Alois by the shoulder. "I am so sorry if he has offended your Ego, Ciel." She said with a smile as she took her husband and walked away. Hannah held him with an iron grip until they were further down the river bank. Then she slapped him on the back of the head.

 _"Would you care to explain, husband? Did he insult your cock size?"_


	3. The Slave Traders Come

**3 Months Later...**

The morning hours were quiet and peaceful. Alois could hear the birds chirping and the rustling of the lush all around him. He could smell the ocean and he felt the warm sunlight on his skin. His wife, Hannah, lay beside him with her legs tangled in his own and her soft hand on his chest. Her head was on his arm, eyes closed as she slept. Her breath was soft. Her swollen belly pressed against his side, her soft skin on his own.

Alois stare up at the sunrise, the mix of oranges and pinkes, reds and yellows. It was beautiful, it put peace into his mind. Suddenly, in his peripheral vision Alois saw something or rather someone scamper out of the rich green lush. He rose his head and squinted to get a better look. It was definitely a someone.

Alois' senses woke up and he became alert. He sat up, gently resting Hannah's head down on the wool pillow. Alois watched them through the spaces between the bamboo posts as he slowly and quietly put on his white sash around his waist and clicked on the gold bracelets on his wrists. Alois came closer to the bamboo and peered out at the person.

They were not from this village. They definitely were not a fanalis, they were not one of his brothers. Alois glanced back at Hannah; she was still peacefully sleeping. Her hands were on her belly. He engraved that picture into his mind before looking back at the invader. They unhooked a horn from their waist and looked to the sky as they blew it. Alois' heart was caught in his chest and at that very moment. Fear creeped into his blood, slowly making it's way to his heart.

 _"Fear is a disease that weakens the heart and poisons the soul."_

That man was a slave trader. The horn he had just blew was to let the others know where he was. Alois knew it was far too late to confront him- if he killed him the other slave traders would still come. Alois whipped around and dropped to his knees, shaking the pregnant fanalis. "Hannah! Hannah wake up!" He pleaded.

Hannah groaned and opened her eyes. "Hnn? What is it?" She asked, her voice full of sleep. Alois thickly swallowed and grabbed her under her arms, lifting all 140 pounds of Hannah up from the floor. Hannah looked around in confusement, clutching his shoulders. "What is it? What?" Hannah asked as she was put in bridal position.

"Listen," Alois ordered as he hurried around the room, grabbing all of the things that were necessary for survival. "A slave trader is in the village and he already blew the hunting horn. I want you to take this," Alois set Hannah down and gave her his precious sword and a animal skin bag with rations and medicines and hunting knives. "And run. Run as far as you can and don't you dare look back, Tau."

Hannah's eyes widened a bit. "What? No! I can't leave you! I can't leave our people! Don't you see this chain of honor upon my face?" She argued as she pushed the things back over to him. "I swore and oath to protect Alma Torran with my life if they were ever to come and if I run, and this village and people are killed I will never be able to live with myself, Ka!" Hannah lifted her silk robes and let them fall to the floor. Underneath, her breast were wrapped with white linen and she had a tight linen skirt on her lower half. It didn't exactly hide her pregnancy but it made it look smaller.

"Hannah please-"

"- **No**. I am fighting with you whether you like it or not-"

The bamboo behind Alois broke and a slave choker wrapped around his long pale neck. Alois gasped and his hands flew up to detach it but by then he was being dragged out of the house into the open. With incredibly fast reflexes for a pregnant woman, Hannah snatched up his sword and unsheathed it. She grabbed her husband's leg and jumped over him out of the bamboo house. She didn't think before she brought the sword down upon the slave trader's hand, cutting it off. She didn't think when she parried the sword and drove it into his middle. Her foot came and kicked the man straight in the balls to get him off of her sword. She spun and thrust the sword into his neck just as he fell. Hannah pulled the blade back and flicked it, the dark red blood staining the rich chocolate soil.

Alois ripped the slave choker from around his neck and threw it aside. He got up and nodded to Hannah. "Just don't get yourself killed," He said.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Don't get enslaved, I still need you to father our baby."

The lush rustled and out of it came a pack of slave traders, their chokers and weapons at the ready. On que, Hannah and Alois opened their mouths and summoned the demons from their stomachs and let out their battle cries, waking up nearly every fanalis in the village. Their battle cries were returned from the east, west, north and, south. Fanalis charged the slave traders from each direction.

Alois had his sights set on a tall, bough slave trader. He stood as if nothing could take him down. _'He clearly hasn't met me,'_ Alois thought to himself. Alois attacked from behind, dropping slow and swiping at his feet, knocking him over. The slave trader was quick on his feet, he got up quickly and launched his own attack. He took a ferocious swing at Alois and the Fanalis parried him by delivering a forceful kick to his hand. The slave trader grabbed Alois' leg and and flung him. Alois grunted when his back came in contact with a tree. The slave trader grabbed the choker and advanced. Alois stay there, taking deep breaths. A snarky smirk was on the slave trader's face as he rose the choker to enslave the fanalis. Alois made his body rigid and he knocked his forehead into the other's mouth, knocking him back. Alois kicked him straight in the core and reached out with a lithe and nimble arm, grabbed the man's neck. He lifted him up and spun, slamming him into the three. Alois grabbed the slave choker from his hand and hooked it on his neck. Alois smirked. "Who's the bitch now?" With that he headbutted the slave trader once more and the man slumped down where he stand.

"Good one," Came a voice from behind him. Alois turned around and was met with the sight of the blue haired crossbreed.

"I'm surprised you haven't been enslaved yet," Alois commented.

Ciel sighed. "My size has nothing to do with what I can and cannot do. Now are we going to argue while our tribe is enslaved or are we going to fight? I cannot find a partner." Ciel shifted his stance and crossed his arms, his silver bracelets clinking together.

Alois nodded. Fanalis were much stronger with a partner. "Have you seen Hannah?"

"Oh come on little birdie! You know you want this!" He was slim and lithe with wavy black hair, holding a slave choker in the other hand. Hannah's face was set with murderous intent. She flicked her sword, more blood staining the floor.

"Is that right?" Hannah inquired in a cocky tone. He chuckled at her and then charged. Hannah parried with the sword and cut straight through his arm, his appendage and the slave choker falling to the floor. He let out a pained cry and snatched up the slave choker from his fallen appendage. He advanced on Hannah. With one hand on her swollen belly, Hannah took a thrust at the young man and turned sideways, avoiding the sword by a hair. He lunged and flipped the slave choker before hitting Hannah in the face with the metal rod. Hannah didn't cry out, she bared her teeth and growled as she felt the ache in her skull. Hannah grabbed the metal rod, putting her hand over his own and yanked him close. When they were face to face she dropped the sword and connected a blow to his face. She yanked the slave choker and tossed it aside.

"You'll hit a woman? Time to get handled like a bitch." Hannah announced before she grabbed his collar and connected another blow with his jaw. The young man kicked Hannah in the knee and she faltered. He punched Hannah square in the forehead and Hannah uppercutted him. He gasped as the sudden loss of air. Hannah flipped him and he landed on the floor with a thud. Hannah brought her foot down on his neck, damping her weight into her foot. He scratched at Hannah's leg and flailed as he struggled for air. He stopped struggling and lay there, his green eyes staring up at the blue sky.

Hannah sighed. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Hannah was taken by surprise when she was folded, her legs giving out under her and she fell on her back. She cried out, her hands flying to her stomach. Her sapphires stared up at the sky in shock and fear. She saw the metal slave choker descending upon her and she couldn't find herself to get up and fight back. Hannah could barely breathe. Her fingers trembled on her belly.

" _No... No..._ " Hannah mumbled. She could feel the cold metal on her scalp. The world was muted. Everything was moving in slow motion. Hannah could feel her belly, her smooth skin under her dry fingers. She could smell the burning of bamboo mixed with blood and the ocean air. Suddenly, the cacophony and chaos came back like a tsunami. Hannah didn't think, she just acted. She reached up and grabbed the slave choker and gave it a hard yank. Another woman flew over her and landed with a sick crunch, bright red blood pouring from her skull. She didn't move. Hannah sat up and thickly swallowed. She put her hands on her belly and soothingly rubbed it.

Ciel was small, so he was fast. They didn't even see him until he was there. Ciel brought his elbow down on the giant's head, wrapping his legs around the thick neck. Ciel twisted his lithe body and took both of them to the floor. Alois snatched his choker from his hand and tied his feet together. Ciel quickly got to his feet and casually dusted his deep blue sash off

"You?" Ciel asked.

"Yup." Alois affirmed as he hefted up a discarded battle axe that was coated with blood. Alois grunted as he brought the axe's blade down on the man's middle. He groaned and went rigid. His breath became hard and forced. Alois ripped the axe away and brought it back down. Ciel shifted and watched in boredom as Alois hacked the man to bits. Suddenly, Ciel's senses went haywire and his hand shot out and snatched an arrow from the air behind Alois' head. He whipped around and saw the assailant challenging him by loading another arrow.

Ciel scoffed. "Honestly,"

Ciel's nimble legs were like wings, because he was so small. He was there in a split second. Ciel snatched the bow and crushed it in his small palms. His opponent wasn't as quick with unsheathing his dagger. Ciel delivered a crushing blow straight into the other's nose. It was as if everything was in slow motion as his nose broke and blood spewed everywhere. The other wheezed and blindly drove the dagger at Ciel, driving it into Ciel's side. Ciel gasped, his eyes widening. He snatched the dagger from his side, uncaring about the immense pain he felt. Ciel drove right into the other's jugular. They both fell at the same time.

"Ciel!" Alois cried, turning around just in time to see Ciel fall. Alois rushed over and dropped to his knees and cradled Ciel's head in his lap. " _Ciel, Ciel don't leave me._ " Alois pleaded as she repeatedly slapped Ciel's face so his eyes wouldn't close. Alois ribbed cloth from his blood stained sash and pressed it to Ciel's wound.

"Come on, baby brother don't leave me. Don't leave me," Alois thickly swallowed as he kept slapping Ciel's face, pressing down on his wound. Alois looked up and he saw the total chaos all around him. Fanalis and traders were fighting, people lay dead, houses burned and some fanalis had been enslaved. Alois never thought he would see the day Alma Torran would fall, but he was wrong.

"Mom! Luka!" Hannah cried as she ducked into the bamboo house. "Mom! Please! Luka!" Hannah cried desperately. A scarcely dressed, skinny, tanned fanalis boy with auburn hair rounded the corner. He had a white sash around his waist and gold bracelets around his wrist and ankles along with a silver piercing on his lower lip. Hannah rushed over and dropped to her knees before him. She checked him for wounds or damage.

"Where's mom, huh? Where's your mommy?" She questioned as she pulled him close and gave him a warm hug.

"They killed her, Hannah-" Luka pulled back. "Please, where's big brother? Did they take him too?" His big brown eyes were wide with hope and worry. They were glossed with tears. Hannah bit her lip and looked down at the bamboo wood floor. She wasn't even sure if Alois was alright, he could have been enslaved already for all she knew. But he was strong, he was a grown man. He prided his strength, his prided brotherhood. She licked her lips and let out a breath, looking back up at Luka. He looked so much like Mom. Hannah knew she shouldn't greive now, she had things to do.

"Don't worry about him, he's fine." Hannah said softly. "Right now we are not safe and you need to come with me, okay?" Hannah stood and took Luka's small pale hands.

"But they killed Mom," Luka argued. "Who says they won't kill big brother?!"

Hannah furrowed her brow and gave Luka a hard look. " ** _Because he is a man!_** Do you know what they do with men when they enslave them?! They take them to Kemet (Egypt), Nubia and Ghana and they put them to work! They take women like me for sex slaves and they breed them for children! They kill children like you! So if you have an ounce of sense, you will shut your mouth and you will follow me!" Her jaw tightened and she looked him straight in the eyes. " _You will make Mom proud, you will make Alois proud and you will make make proud but you cannot do that if you die today and I refuse to let that happen._ "

Luka blinked furiously as he ran to keep up with Hannah. Hannah grabbed up discarded slave choker and used the metal rod for defense. With all the chaos going on people didn't really notice them. Fanalis were enslaved left and right, smoke fogged the air and the scent of blood lingered in the air. Four slave traders surrounded Hannah and Luka. Hannah pushed him behind her and held the metal rod at the ready. She should have never dropped her sword, looking back on it now.

The first one attacked, charging Hannah was with a battle axe. Hannah flipped the metal rod and knocked it from her hand and ran her through with the sharp edge of the rod. Hannah kicked her off the rod and kept her guard up. Luka stood at the ready, guarding his sister's back. Another slave trader charged at him, ready to hook the metal choker around his neck. Luka used the gold metal bracelet to block the metal choker from his neck and with the other hand, he brought the golden bracelet down on the rod of the choker, breaking it in half. Luka let out a breath and cracked his neck. "That was fun," He said to himself. The slave trader growled and grabbed Luka by the shoulders. Luka kicked him square in the balls only to be picked up and shaken. Luka flailed his arms and the slave trader slammed him on the floor, knocking the wind out of the 12 year old Fanalis.

"Hannah!" Luka cried in a hoarse tone as he tried to find himself. A slave choker was hooked around his neck and he was yanked upright. Hannah knocked her opponent off of his feet and whipped around to look after Luka just as the slave choker clicked around his neck. Hannah's brow furrowed and her sapphires became dark. She flipped the metal rod and ran the slave trader through, killing him. Just as she kicked him off of her rod, a metal choker was violently hooked around her neck and locked. She was folded once more and she fell on top of Luka. Hannah was past fighting by this point, she knew she lost and the choker itself was unbreakable. It needed a key.

Hannah spread out over Alois' little brother and protected him with her body. They were yanked upright and thrown in with all of the other Fanalis who were enslaved. Hannah kept her arms around Luka, keeping him close. All she could think about was her husband, Alois.

Ciel's sapphires looked right into electric orbs. "Can you stand up? Ciel?" Alois questioned, still pressing on the wound. His hands were stained with blood. Ciel thickly swallowed and nodded his head. Alois blinked back tears and gently and slowly shifted Ciel. He stood up and then helped Ciel up. Ciel grunted as Alois threw his arm over his shoulder. Alois looped his hand around Ciel's waist.

CIel hissed as they began to move. "W-We... We have to... f-find..." Ciel struggled to form his words.

Alois nodded his head. "But first we need to get you somewhere safe." Alois swiped Ciel off of his feet and carried him bridal style. He could barely see with all of the smoke in the air. They hadn't walked long before they stumbled onto the enslaved fanalis. There weren't a lot, maybe about 10-20 of them. Alois guessed the rest were probably dead or they escaped. Alois glanced down at Ciel in his hands. He wanted to free them, but he couldn't leave Ciel to die. Alois was stumped.

"Alois!" Came Hannah's voice. "Over here!"

Alois followed her voice and sure enough he saw Hannah and Luka chained with slave chokers around their necks. Suddenly there was a tap on Alois' shoulder. He turned around and saw a group of slave traders. Alois sighed and looked back at Hannah and Luka.

"Sorry,"

Then he was knocked out cold.


	4. SADIST

The enslaved Fanalis were lead across through the lush jungles west of the dark continent, through rivers and across valleys. Slave chokers around their necks and whips upon their backs, they kept moving, refusing to show the enemy their weakness.

Ciel prided his pride, he refused to die even if his stab wound got infected. With one procialin blood stained hand pressing on his wound, he struggled onward. His breath was hard and he felt as if the world was splitting into two. Ciel stumbled and his hand shot out, grasping the trunk of a tree to steady himself. Ciel felt an arm wrap around his waist and he looked up. met with the electric blue eyes of his brother.

"I-I'm fine," Ciel huffed.

"No, you aren't," Alois argued in a low tone so the guard wouldn't hear him. "Ciel you need to save your strength,"

"I said," Ciel pulled away from Alois. "I'm fine, Ka." He stumbled and Alois caught him once more.

"You're fine, is that right?" Alois quipped cockily.

"You should be looking after your pregnant hooman." Ciel chuckled bitterly as he wiped sweat from his brow. His hands were in cuffs. "Even if I die, I'll go to Alma Torran and meet Solomon himself."

Hannah was the only woman whose hands got put in cuffs. The slave traders saw just how dangerous she was, even if she was carrying another human being inside of her. She'd tried to pick her collar two times in the past days. Hannah kept her cuffed hands on Luka's slim shoulders, making sure he was not separated from her.

Luka was like her child, her little brother in some aspect. She was there when Mom pushed him from her body, she cradled him to her chest when he was a crying babe and she did not mind doing it now. Luka let out a sigh and licked his dry lips. He was so thirsty, so scared. He tried not to be scared, for Alois' sake. They'd knocked him unconscious and slapped cuffs and shackles on him, so Luka had to be strong for him. He always told him fear is a disease that weakens the heart and poisons the soul.

Luka tongued the silver piercing hook inside of his mouth, just below his lip. His brown eyes boredly looked about the lush. It was becoming less tropical, meaning they were moving up north. "Do you think they are taking us to Kemet (Egypt)?" Luka asked, glancing up at Hannah.

Hannah's face was set in resting bitch face, but her sapphire eyes told another story. Exhaustion, worry and a hundred other emotions swirled in her magnificent blue orbs. "I hope so," Hannah answered. "I'm not exactly welcomed In Nubia anymore," She chuckled dryly.

Luka piped up. "Why?" He asked curiously. His neck was starting to hurt and he was sure he would have sores when the choker was taken off.

Hannah licked her dark bottom lip and tightened her jaw, thickly swallowing. Luka never noticed how nice of a contrast the silver piercing below her lower lip was with her dark skin. "Because I am what I am, Luka." She answered. "Though we were here since Pangea, we are not really accepted by those who came after us. That is why we are being hunted for game and taken for slavery."

"But why?" Luka questioned. "Aren't we stronger than them? Faster? Smarter? Shouldn't we be the ones hunting them for game and taking them are slaves?" His big brown eyes looked up at Hannah with curiosity and hope.

"I hope they do take us to Kemet (Egypt)." Hannah said flatly, avoiding the question. A whip came down upon Hannah's bare back and Hannah shut her eyes tight, hissing in pain.

"No talking!"

Luka furrowed his brow and whipped around, glaring at the guard who had whipped Hannah. "Hey! She's pregnant you idiot! You don't just go around hitting pregnant women! If those shackles weren't there-" Hannah gave Luka's shoulder a squeeze, looking down at him with her serious set sapphires. He closed his mouth, seething.

. . .

They had crossed another valley by the time it was dark. Acacia tree's and dead grass replaced the lush jungle environment. They were getting closer to the desert, which meant they were going to Egypt (Kemet).

Alois pushed some sage into his wound and wiped away the blood with his damp sash when they were put down for a break. Ciel didn't refuse the treatment, for he wasn't feeling to well and he knew they would kill him if he couldn't move on. Alois suppored his brother until dark, holding his waist and throwing Ciel's arm over his neck. However, Ciel was doing a bit better by dark when they were tied up for the night.

As the guards and the traders feasted and drank their fill, the fanalis sat in the cold, shivering from the cold and their stomach's growling in hunger. Luka moved between Hannah's legs and ducked under her ties hands into her arms, basking in her warmth. Hannah held him close. She refused to lose him too.

"I-I'm so hungry..." Luka whispered, closing his eyes and trying to focus on the little heat Hannah provided. Hannah laced her fingers together and stared out into the darkness.

Hannah felt his head against her breast, his own warmness radiating against her. She said, "Lift my top and nurse from my breast."

"What?"

"Then I guess you aren't hungry." Hannah remarked.

Hannah was like a sister to him, like a second mother. But it wasn't incest if she wasn't related to him by blood, right? He was doing this to survive, not for pleasure. Luka slowly tugged at the linen wrappings on her chest and pushed them upwards. Hannah's breast fell out, swollen with milk. Luka shut his eyes tight, licking his lips he enclosed his mouth around her dark, turgid nipple.

. . .

The next day was as hot as the last. They were lead miles without water or food. Fanalis were beginning to falter after 3 days under the conditions. A sister helped a sister and a brother helped a brother, that was how they moved forward even when the other could not. Even if it meant drinking spit.

It had been three days since Alois had seen her, seen her beautiful face or her growing belly. He didn't want to think of the worst but it was inevitable. What if she collapsed under exhaustion? What if they abandoned her because she was pregnant? What if they beat her? Rape Her? His mind was going a mile per hour. But Luka was with her. Luka would look after her for him, right? Alois swore to himself over and over again that he would kill whoever hurt her when they were reunited.

The choker around his neck hurt like hell and he was sure it would leave nasty bruises. The shackles on his hands were bruising his wrist the more he moved his hands. Alois thirsty, he was tired, he was angry. They acted as if taking a human being from their home, chaining them up and selling them for profit was a good thing. They acted as if these women were not someone's wife. someone's sister, mother. They acted as if the children were not worthy of life, they did not have a future.

Alois had always wanted to go to Kemet (Egypt), but not this way, not like this. He always wanted to see the pyramids and visit the Nile. He knew he was born in Egypt, his mother was Egyptian. He could vividly remember her face, but her eyes were something he could not forget. It made him wonder if she was still alive? He knew he would be traded off for gold when he got there, to some rich noble. He would hold a high price too! An Erotic Fanalis with blue eyes and blonde hair, grown and bough! It made Alois sick.

He was not submitting to slavery. He wasn't born a slave so he would not die a slave. Alois was his own person.

The crack of a whip echoed in the air as it met Alois' back. He bared his teeth, clenching his jaw. No directions were yelled at him so Alois knew it was done out of spite. Alois looked back and saw the same big man he had tied to a tree and knocked out.

Alois couldn't help but chuckle. "You'll be sorry for that," He announced cockliy. Another lash was brought down upon his back and Alois closed his eyes, a smile playing on his lips.


	5. Delaying The Sahara

A fanalis had just died of dehydration. Her brothers and sisters watched in horror as they threw her body over a cliff. They watched as her body flailed helplessly, hitting sharp edges, rocks and tree branches on the way down. They didn't see or hear when she hit the floor, but they knew she had hit the floor.

There was a moment of silence.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?!" Alois cried out, the veins in his neck becoming clear as his eyes faded from electric blue to blood red. Everyone turned to look at him, the slave traders and guard getting their weapons ready. "First you hunt us for game, then you take us as slaves and you don't even have the decency to leave her where she lay?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, rearing forward, making his shackles click together. His muscles bulged as he tried to break the cuffs on his hands.

" _Know your place!_ " A slave trader cried as she brought her whip down on Alois' back. He whipped around and swung his cuffs at her from a underhand angle, knocking her out with the iron.

" ** _This is my place!_** " Alois roared at her. The guards and slave traders hesitated to approach him for a second. Ciel raised his cuffed hands and put them on Alois' shoulder.

"Brother, calm down or you might be next." Ciel said in a calm tone.

"I am calm," Alois said from between clenched teeth as he eyed the slave traders.

"No, you aren't." Ciel said in a low tone. "Your eyes are red and you know what they do to Fanalis when our eyes are red. _Ka, please._ "

Alois thickly swallowed and closed his eyes. He took in a breathe and let it out slowly. His eyes were electric blue when he opened them. "Good," Ciel whispered. "Good. How about you put that anger to thinking of a way to escape before we get to the desert."

A whip came down on Alois' back and he clenched his jaw once more, baring his teeth in a growl. The same whip came down across Ciel's back and pressed his lips together, clenching his jaw. "We'll get out of this." Ciel whispered.

A guard grabbed Alois by the scruff of his sash. Three more guards approached and took hold of him while the other unchained Alois' cuffs from the line of shackles. "Since you like speaking up about bitches you'll stay with the bitches." He said gruffly as he dragged Alois away from Ciel. Ciel locked Alois' eyes with his uncut sapphire eyes until he was no longer in his view.

The guard threw Alois down on the floor before the feet of the enslaved fanalis women. He grunted and tried to get up only to have the guard kick him down once more. Alois' eyes widened as he got the wind knocked out of him. Something told him to look up to his left and when he did he locked eyes with his partner, looking into her sultry sapphire eyes.

Hannah looked away, cringing as she heard another kick being administered to her husband's stomach. She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes trying to block out the sound of Alois' gasps and grunts. She didn't like to see or hear him like that, inferior to another man. If only that slave choker weren't around his neck or those cuffs weren't on his wrist. Hannah placed her hand on the back of Luka's head and hugged him to her chest so he couldn't see.

The guard grabbed a hanging shackle and chained Alois' wrist. "Get up!" He ordered, kicking Alois again. Alois thickly swallowed to keep the bile down. Anger burning in his core, Alois stood up tall and proud as if he weren't battered, tired and sore. The guard chuckled and looked Alois up and down before walking away. Alois watched him with resentful blue eyes until he was out of sight.

The walk towards the Sahara wouldn't let Luka look anywhere but forward as they walked, stealing glances back at Alois. Alois kept his eyes on the back of her head, waiting for the little moment she would steal a glance. Nevertheless how he was feeling, he flashed her a smile every time she looked back at him. Hannah wouldn't smile back, but he saw it in her eyes that she would if she could.

Hannah's facade was breaking. Her feet hurt, she was thirsty, sore, tired, oh so tired. Her belly pulled at her back and her breast were hurting. She kept her hand on the back of Luka's head, refusing to let him look at Alois. The soil was becoming dry and lifeless. Hannah knew they would be in the Sahara soon and when that happened there was no turning back. Hannah took a deep breath and readied herself. If she couldn't stop them then she'd slow them down.

"O-Oh my god!" She shrieked out, collapsing onto the floor. She scrunched her face up, making it ugly as if she was in pain. Almost immediately panic filled Alois' being, his eyes filling with worry as he watched her fall the floor. He balled his hands up into fist, upset that he couldn't even help her if he wanted to.

"Hannah!" Luka cried as he fell to his knees beside her, placing on hand on her side and the other under her head.

The guard that walked beside the women let out an annoyed sigh and made his way over. "Oh," Hannah groaned, putting her cuffed hands above her head, letting the iron rest on her mole. "My baby!" She cried.

"Damn it, Ashola, this is why I said we should have left her!" snapped a female slave trader as she stomped over, shoving him away.

Hannah let out a another painful cry. She closed her eyes and willed herself to cry, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. The female slave trader rolled her eyes. "Come on, sit up." She said as she took Hannah's hands from her head.

" _Don't touch her!_ " Luka snapped as he backhanded the woman with his wrist, the gold bracelet making a sick crack when it struck her face. She fell back, dazed as blood poured from her nose. He leaned down over Hannah, resting his forehead on her temple. "Please be okay, please be okay Hannah." Luka whispered.

"Grab the key," Hannah whispered under her breath. "Whatever you do, grab the key from his waist."

"You little shit!" Luka didn't even get a chance to reply before he was knocked off of Hannah by the guard. Luka clenched his jaw, his mouth dry. He glared at the man with angry brown eyes as he approached. He grabbed Luka by the scruff of the neck, lifting him up. Luka launched an attack with his little hands, hitting the mans big stomach over and over again. He slapped the side of the man's stomach, reaching down with the other hand and grabbing the key single key from his waist. Luka clutched it tight and quickly tucked it into his undergarments under his sash.

Since he was a child and he would fetch a high price for his fair skin and auburn hair, he was put in shackles and cuffs, far away from Hannah at the back of the line. He kept his head down, his auburn locks falling forward and he kept his eyes on the dry soil. Luka couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 ** _A/N SORRY, but I had to make Luka seem AT LEAST a little bit boyish. You know his age is 12 years old- so he is different from the Anime. Basically- Alois, Luka, Ciel and few characters I haven't introduced yet will be OOC (Out Of Character) in this story. I'm not sorry if you don't like it. -Le_Alois_**


End file.
